


A Little Peace And Quiet

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littles and Carers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Toni makes use of a chance to get her Momma Fliss alone.





	A Little Peace And Quiet

Alexa had all but begged Mickie to take her to the centre, leaving Fliss alone with Toni, the woman working to clean the house so that at least Alexa’s mess was sorted by the time Mickie came home, even if she needed to spend time with Toni too. 

Toni had slunk quietly into the kitchen, still dressed in one of her favoured skater-kid outfits, her pout slightly teasing as she moved to nuzzle Fliss’ neck. 

“Mommm...”

“Hey sweetheart...”

Fliss smiled as she turned, letting the girl tuck against her and kissing her softly, stroking the girl’s hair out of her eyes, enjoying the soft noise of approval from Toni. 

“You lonely?”

“Mmmm... can I have snuggles?”

“Aw, baby girl...”

Fliss can’t help her purr, stroking the girl’s cheek gently. 

“Come on then...”

She lead the girl back to her bedroom, currently shared with Mickie, and settled, letting Toni nuzzle into her and stroking her hair again. 

“Better?”

“Mmm, sleepy.”

“Take a nap then Baby, I’m here...”


End file.
